kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Kylie Summer 2015
"Kylie Summer 2015" is the 2015 European mini-tour by Australian recording artist Kylie Minogue. The tour comprised six shows in Europe, commencing on June 12 in Aalborg, Denmark and finishing on July 18 in Gräfenhainichen, Germany. The show is a mix of the previous Kiss Me Once Tour with a few additions and edits. Background "Kylie Summer 2015" was a new logo used for the summer tour dates. Kylie shared the poster on social media platforms including Twitter, Instagram and Facebook days before her first show. The show was a re-worked version of the "Kiss Me Once Tour", which included new songs, new costumes, a new running order, and new screen visuals. Critical reception The tour received positive reviews from most critics. Following her show at Haydock Park Racecourse, Tom Belger of the Liverpool Echo gave the show 4 stars, saying it was a "triumphant return to Merseyside". He commented that Minogue's costume "looked a lot like Christmas, but it's hard to blame her for mixing things up on a seemingly endless tour." Ashley Percival of The Huffington Post''said that Minogue's Hyde Park show was "the Glastonbury set that never was". He gave the show 5 stars, stating that "Kylie proved that you can't keep a disco diva down" following "a tumultuous few years ... after signing up to Jay Z's Roc Nation following the split from her manager of 25 years in late 2013". He concluded his review by saying hopefully "Michael Eavis has already been on the blower for a headline slot at Glasto 2016". Caroline Sullivan of ''The Guardian also gave the same concert 5 stars, saying Minogue and "her set reinforces her status as dancepop's greatest poppet". Pierre Perrone of The Independent was slightly more critical of the concert, giving it 3 stars, stating that "Kylie Minogue didn't quite make the leap to outdoor headliner status". Concert synopsis The show began with the video introduction of "Breathe", as used in the "Kiss Me Once Tour", but used elements of "Better the Devil You Know" as opposed to "Les Sex". Minogue then appears on the same pair of lips from behind the dancers; wearing a red leopard print jumpsuit. After this she goes on to sing "In My Arms" which was followed with a performance of the KylieX2008 version of "In Your Eyes". Minogue then quickly addressed the audience, and closed the first section with the "Kiss Me Once Tour" remix of "Wow". The second section commences with the same intro and remix of "Step Back in Time", followed by the same remixes of "Spinning Around", "Your Disco Needs You" and "On a Night Like This" respectively, where Minogue wore a red sequined dress with matching boots, along with the collar and tie used for this section in the "Kiss Me Once Tour". After this, Minogue went on to perform a cover of Kim Carnes' "Bette Davis Eyes" which was followed with performances of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" and "Slow". Minogue then took requests from the audience before singing the first verse and chorus of "I Should Be So Lucky" accompanied by a live drum beat; at Hyde Park, Minogue invited the audience to sing the whole song while she was carried round the audience on dancers' shoulders, before going on to sing "The Loco-Motion", and closing the section with "Kids". The third section used the same version of "Get Outta My Way", but with a shortened intro; Minogue wore a gold jumpsuit with matching shoes. Minogue then went on to sing the "Kiss Me Once Tour" version of "Love at First Sight" before performing her 1992 single "Celebration", the song's first appearance since 2001. Minogue then addressed the audience and closed the main body of the show with "All the Lovers". Minogue then performed a one-song encore to close the show, performing "Into the Blue", which was the only song from Kiss Me Once featured in the set list. Commercial performance All 22,000 tickets for Minogue's performance on 19 June 2015 in Suffolk were sold out in a record-breaking 30 minutes. Set list Act One 1. "Breathe" (Video introduction with elements of "Better the Devil You Know") 2. "Better the Devil You Know" 3. "In My Arms" 4. "In Your Eyes" 5. "Wow" Act Two 6. "Bauhaus Disco" (Interlude) 7. "Step Back in Time" 8. "Spinning Around" 9. "Your Disco Needs You" 10. "On a Night Like This" 11. "Bette Davis Eyes" 12. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" 13. "Slow" 14. "I Should Be So Lucky" (Acapella) 15. "The Loco-Motion" 16. "Kids" Act Three 17. "Get Outta My Way" 18. "Love at First Sight" 19. "Celebration" 20. "All the Lovers" Encore 21. "Into the Blue" Tour Dates 'Cancelled shows' 'Box office score data' Notes The 12 June 2015 concert in Aalborg, Denmark at Skovdalen is a part of Skovrock Festival. The 19 June 2015 concert in Suffolk, England at Newmarket Racecourse is a part of The Jockey Club’s An Evening At The Races concert series. The 20 June 2015 concert in Merseyside, England at Haydock Park Racecourse is a part of The Jockey Club’s An Evening At The Races concert series. The 21 June 2015 concert in London, England at Hyde Park is a part of British Summer Time. The 16 July 2015 concert in Pori, Finland at Kirjurinluoto is a part of Pori Jazz Festival. The 18 July 2015 concert in Gräfenhainichen, Germany at Ferropolis is a part of Melt! Festival. Category:Tours Category:Kiss Me Once Category:2015